I Miss You
by KodiakWolfe13
Summary: "Why are you jealous?" "Because I miss you…" "Because I'm not around anymore?" "Yep." One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Don't own DP.**

* * *

They met at summer camp.

It was the summer the Fentons moved back to Amity Park from Florida, after taking a job in the Sunshine State for a couple of years before deciding everything was in the tiny city of Amity. Though a little irritated they were moving back, the Fenton kids were a tad psyched to be moving back to the city they had been born in, especially since in Florida they never had any friends and almost never left the house for anything except school.

At the beginning of the summer, the Fentons sold their house in Florida, packed up, and moved back to Amity Park. They were able to move into their old house, as it had never been sold because of the huge Ops Center on top of the building. In the end, everything worked out anyways so it didn't quite matter it never got sold.

Not much happened that summer. Danny occasionally hung out with his two old friends, Sam and Tucker, but they always seemed to be traveling somewhere. Jazz spent most of her time just hanging around the house, not really having any close friends from school before she left for Florida with her family before she really connected with anyone.

The two siblings spent most of their time with each other, irritating the other but knowing it was all in good fun.

Near the end of summer, the two siblings signed up to volunteer at one of the small summer camps Amity Park hosted every year, hoping to meet some others. Much to their joy, they did meet other teen volunteers and made friends with a few.

The one the two got along with most was named Devon. He was a geeky, dirty-blonde boy with big glasses.

Devon was a senior. Just like Jazz.

Though there was an age difference, freshman Danny and senior Devon got along swimmingly. The two boys became fast friends, talking about all sorts of things from cars to girls to food. Danny, who lacked a real social life, was pleasantly surprised when Devon asked for his number so they could text.

Even so, Devon was also interested in Jazz. The two loved to talk about psychology, something they both wanted to do when they got older, and chatted about which colleges they wanted to go to. They talked about dreams and memories, loves and losses, and everything in-between.

Summer camp eventually came to an end, though, and the two siblings went out of their way to meet up with their new friend.

All was well. School came around and the three started carpooling. Jazz and Danny always picked Devon up on the way to Casper High, as his house was right on the way to the school. Jazz and Devon, as they were older, always sat shot-gun while Danny was stuck in the back, listening to the two chat in front of him.

Soon enough, Devon was doing stuff with the Fentons and the Fentons were doing stuff with Devon's family as well. The two families became tight-knit and did a lot together, when their schedules allowed.

Danny quite enjoyed having people around all the time, though he started noticing Jazz and Devon were getting closer without him. He didn't mind it too much though. They were older and the same age. They were bound to do stuff together without him because of his age. He didn't discredit either of them for it.

Sometime during the carpooling, Danny stopped listening to his sister and friend talk in the front seat. He always shoved headphones over his ears and listened to his iPod once he was in the car. Staring out the window, Danny was allowed some thoughts while the two in the front seat were allowed to talk in peace.

Jazz and Devon started doing more things together, seeing each other over the weekends even.

Next thing Danny knew, the two announced they were dating.

Suddenly, Jazz was gone all the time and Danny never saw her anymore. When he did see her, Devon was usually there beside her, she was doing homework, or it was dinner time at their house. The two siblings didn't do anything together anymore.

The sudden shift sent Danny into shock and he didn't quite notice her absence at first. He went on with his life and Jazz went on with hers. It wasn't a big deal.

Then Devon started inviting Jazz to things during the weekdays. The red-head started disappearing from the younger teen's life even more.

Danny started noticing how her seat was empty at dinner-time. He noticed how his neck never craned to look at Jazz's face when she spoke. He noticed how much she was gone from home. He noticed that, when she _was_ home, Jazz was usually texting Devon or talking about him and what they did.

The ebony-haired teen felt, in a sense, replaced.

In Florida, neither teen had a social life. They never left the house and the two didn't really have any long-lasting friends. The siblings were _each other's_ social lives.

Now that Jazz had a boyfriend, Danny wasn't needed anymore.

Suddenly, when Devon was around, Danny stopped talking and, sometimes, stopped _smiling_. He watched the happy couple chat and talk about things he didn't quite understand because he wasn't a part of it. He watched the two as they grew closer and he floated further away.

Danny grew a little depressed and a tad jealous of Devon, since he saw Jazz all the time and Danny never did anymore.

Time drew on and Jazz was home less and less. Devon and Jazz's relationship grew steadily over the winter and into spring, carpooling every day and spending time on the weekends together.

Spring break started coming around and Danny became excited. Maybe he'd _finally_ be able to see his sister more.

Luck was not on his side.

On one of the few nights Jazz was home, she talked about her plans with Devon and his parents whom absolutely adored her. Devon's mother planned most of the break but the couple couldn't wait to do all of it.

Sadness and hopelessness nibbled at Danny's heart but he merely smiled, nodded, and told Jazz to have fun.

Spring break came and went and Jazz hadn't been home for most of it. He did get to see her for part of the last day because someone in Devon's family had died. But Jazz went to his house for dinner the next day and, by then, spring break was over. School was back in session and everyone was back to carpooling.

Occasionally, Danny would make some joke along the lines of 'Jazz, you need to stop having a boyfriend' or 'Hey, I like your presence somewhat' but no one ever seemed to get the hint. They didn't understand he was trying to tell them something important.

During the middle of the week right after spring break, Danny and Jazz were riding back to their house after dropping Devon off at his.

Car rides became special to Danny because it seemed to be the only time he really saw Jazz. They always played the music loud. Sometimes they'd goof around, yelling at each other and laughing, while others they simply rode on in content silence.

But most of all, it was just the two of them.

In silence, Jazz and Danny sat in completely silence, listening to Maroon 5 on the radio. Danny was bobbing his head while Jazz swayed a little, occasionally glancing at her little brother from the corner of her eye. Pursing her lips, the red-head asked "Danny, do you like Devon?"

The freshman looked at his sister, a little startled, before answering "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, we were talking on the way to his house and he was worried because, lately, you seem to have been acting a little cold. He told me he was scared you didn't like him." Jazz replied, stopping at an intersection when the light turned red.

"No, I like him." Danny assured because he did like Devon. It was just… "But I might be a little jealous of him…"

Jazz's face scrunched up in confused and she asked "Why are you jealous?"

"Because I miss you…"

Jazz took a minute or two to process what her brother was telling her. "Because I'm not around anymore?"

"Yep." Danny answered, curtly.

The siblings were enveloped in silence and the light finally turned green. Jazz gently pressed the gas and the car drove across the intersection with a few more cars behind her. The only sound in the car was the music playing over the radio.

"I'm glad you told me." Jazz said as she began thinking over the past couple of months. She realized how much she was actually gone during that time. "And I feel terrible for making you feel that way, Danny."

"It's fine." Danny said, turning his eyes to stare out the window.

Jazz sighed through her nose and stated "I hate that word."

Danny thought over what he said and realized he said 'fine'. "Yeah, I know."

Jazz pursed her lips together. "I really do feel bad now that I'm thinking about it. I know I've been gone a lot because I'm trying to make up for the lack of social life in Florida but… I guess I never thought about how it would make you feel in the process."

"It's ok." Danny said robotically before slowly stating "…it's just…in Florida, we were around each other all the time and then we moved back and now you're not anymore…"

"I'm sorry, Danny." Jazz said sincerely as she pulled onto another road.

"It's ok." Danny stated again, shrugging. He glanced at his sister before looking out the window.

Jazz thought it over and said "Hey, at least we'll be around each other this weekend. We're going to visit Grandma, remember?"

Danny nodded, thinking about how it would be nice.

"I'm sorry again, Danny. I really do feel terrible." Jazz stated, looking at her brother from the corner of her eye.

"I know. It's fine."

"I hate that word."

"I know."

* * *

**In honor of missing my older brother who suddenly has a social life and a girlfriend... I really do miss him. When I was little, I couldn't wait till he went to college. Now it's like "...you're leaving _again_?"**

**Guess you really don't know what you have until it's _gone_.**


End file.
